camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloë Bradley
Chloë Bradley is a 15-year-old Daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Chloë Wendy Bradley was born on April 19. Her mother is the Greek goddess Athena and her father was Dr. James Bradley. James has already had one baby girl with Athena named Carter Bradley. Once Athena left, Dr. Bradley was reamrried and had a new baby girl, which they named Camryn. He still cared for Chloë, though, so he signed her up for gymnastics and karate. She became an excellent gymnast and was the best in her class at martial arts. She was also easily the smartest one in her class and the most popular. She was also head cheerleader for her school, the Mississippi Mockingbirds. When Chloë was fourteen, her school was attacked by monsters. Chloë escaped and her dad drove her to Camp Half-Blood. She was claimed there by Athena that night at the campfire because she made an important statement, so she was standing up for what she was believing in, which she is always known to do. She has ADHD, which makes her karate and gymnastics even better. She uses a dagger as her weapon, given to her by a Harpy she befriended named Polly. She was also popular at Camp Half-Blood, where she attracted the attention of many boys, including Jake Barnikle, whom she teased by calling him "Barnacle Boy" all the time. They both love to do karate and they started dating. Chloë's fatal flaw is her attitude. She always speaks her mind, and she can sometimes have an attitude about what other people are doing, thinking, or believing, and she can sometimes hurt the feelings of others without her realizing. She can be very bossy, and this can sometimes bother others. Early Life Chloë's dad took her to Camp Half-Blood when she was 14, a year ago. She always spoke her mind if someone was bothering her and sometimes hurt people's feelings because of this. Although she never intended to, she would offend some people. She always stood up to bullies because she was never afraid of anything. Chloë has always been considered brave and sometimes rebellious. She was always extremely flexible, as she does gymnastics and karate. She and her boyfriend, Jake Barnike, love to practice karate together. They started dating on her 15th birthday. She is also extremely intellgent and is extremely wise when it comes to battle strategy. When it comes to battle, she is a stong warrior. Appearance Chloë has blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a great smile and perfect teeth. She is very skinny from doing karate and gymnastics. She is a black belt in karate. Alliances *Jake Barnikle (boyfriend) *Carter Bradley (sister) *Bailey Sparks Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Chloë is extremely smart. *She is fantastic at karate and gymnastics. *Chloë is fantastic at battle strategy. *Chloë uses a bronze knife given to her by Polly the Harpy. *Chloë has a bracelet that can make her turn invisible. Gallery url-82.jpeg url-85.jpeg|Chloë's knife url-11.png url-81.jpeg url-86.jpeg url-12.png url-88.jpeg url-89.jpeg url-87.jpeg|Chloë and Jake url-91.jpeg|Chloë's magical bracelet Url-83.jpeg Category:Child of Athena Category:Fifteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Attitude Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Characters Category:Sister